Don't Worry
by sunghyo30
Summary: "Saeng, bertahanlah! Oppa akan menyelamatkanmu!"/"Aku tahu semuanya"/"Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku!"/"Tenanglah, ada aku disisimu"/ Yewook/GS/ RnR?


**Title : Don't worry**

**Cast : Choi (Kim) Ryeowook (GS)**

** Choi Siwon**

** Cast lain menyusul^^**

**Summary : **_**"Saeng, bertahanlah! Oppa akan menyelamatkanmu!"/"Aku tahu semuanya"/"Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku!"/"Tenanglah, ada aku disisimu"/ **_**Yewook/GS/ RnR?**

**Warning!**

**Annyeonghaseyo *bow* sunghyo is back~**

**Ini adalah ff kedua sunghyo^^ Maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, isinya masih pendek._.Alurnya kecepatan. Mohon dimaklumi^^.**

**Selamat membaca^^**

_**Don't like don't read?**_

_Hospital, 21 Juni 2005_

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang duduk disalah satu bangku dirumah sakit menatap sang ayah yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah yang polos tak menyadari situasi yang terjadi saat itu. Sang Ayah dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas berjalan mondar-mandir bak setrika panas.

"Appa, kau membuatku pusing jika berjalan seperti itu". Ucap Sang anak

"Ini situasi yang darurat, Siwon-ah". Balas Sang Ayah

"Ada apa, appa? Apakah Negara api sedang menyerang kita?". Sahut sang anak yang membuat sang appa sweetdrop

"Ani, saat ini eomma sedang membantu dongsaeng Siwon agar dapat melihat dunia kita didalam ruangan itu". Ucap Sang Appa perlahan agar dapat dimengerti oleh Siwon

"Jadi, hari ini dongsaengku akan lahir, Appa?". Sahut Siwon antusias

"Tentu saja".

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan secepat kilat Kangin, Sang Appa, berlari menuju sang Dokter untuk mengetahui keadaan istrinya beserta anak keduanya yang belum ia ketahui jenis kelaminnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya, uisa?"

"Keadaan istri dan anak anda baik-baik saja. Chukhae, anak anda perempuan". Jawab dokter tersebut. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Kangin yang semula semerawut menjadi cerah.

"Bolehkah saya melihat istri saya, uisa?"

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelahiran anak anda". Ucap sang dokter dengan penuh wibawa

"Wah, dongsaeng Siwon sangat mungil sekali". Kata Siwon pertama kali saat melihat adik barunya itu.

"Apakah Siwon menyukai Ryeowook?". Tanya sang eomma

"Ryeowook?"

"Ne, Ryeowook. Itu nama dongsaeng Siwon". Sahut Sang appa

"Karena sekarang Siwon sudah menjadi Oppa, Siwon harus menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik, otte?". Tanya Sang Eomma, Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Wookie, Eomma. Karena dia adalah dongsaengku". Jawab Siwon mantap sambil memberikan senyum berdimplenya itu.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok". Jawab Siwon sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, _pinky promise._

_14 Februari 2010_

_Malam hari_

"Oppa, mengapa kita harus pindah ke Seoul?". Tanya seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun kepada sang oppa

"Entahlah, Wookie-ya. Oppa juga tak mengerti". Jawab Sang Oppa, Siwon

"Padahal Wookie sudah mempunyai banyak teman disini".

"Wookie pasti akan mendapatkan teman yang lebih banyak di Seoul". Sahut Sang Appa

"Hmm".

Melihat sang bungsu terlihat sedih membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Siwon yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa meringis. Dia marah batinnya. Dan setelahnya, merekapun mulai menjalankan mobil mereka menuju Seoul.

"Apa Wookie masih marah pada Appa dan Eomma?". Tanya Kangin memecah keheningan yang ada didalam mobil

"Ani, Wookie tidak marah, Appa. Wookie hanya kesal saja". Jawab Ryeowook polos

"Itu sama saja, Wookie". Sahut Siwon seraya mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tertawa melihat kepolosan sang bungsu

"Bagaimana kalau Wookie duduk didepan bersama Eomma, tapi Wookie tak boleh kesal lagi, otte?". Tawar Leeteuk

"Mau, Eomma. Baiklah, Wookie tak akan kesal lagi".

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan secepat kilat Ryeowook duduk diatas pangkuan Sang Eomma dengan wajah yang ceria. Melihat hal itu, Siwon hanya bias tertawa kecil. Mereka tak menyadari didepan mereka sebuah truk yang sedang lepas kendali. Orang pertama yang menyadari itu adalah Siwon.

"APPA! AWAS!"

BRUAK!

Kangin yang mencoba untuk menghindar malah membuat mobil mereka terbalik, dengan mereka yang masih didalam

.

.

.

"Ugh". Rintih Siwon seraya membuka matanya perlahan

"Siwon-ah". Panggil Sang Eomma lirih

"Eomma, appo". Jujur Siwon. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya sudah terluka sana-sini terkena kaca mobil mereka yang pecah.

Dengan perlahan Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang tuanya berharap orangtuanya tak terluka parah, namun yang dilihatnya adalah kepala Sang Ayah yang sudah terkulai lemas dikursinya, dan Sang Eomma yang berlumuran darah

"Siwon-ah, cepat keluar dari mobil ini". Ucap Leeteuk lirih

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma, Appa dan Wookie?"

"Bawa Wookie". Lirih Sang Eomma

Mendengar hal itu, dengan perlahan Siwon keluar dari mobil mereka yang sudah terbalik itu. Ia tak memperdulikan seluruh tubuhnya yang terluka. Setelah Siwon keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan tubuh tertatih-tatih, ia menghampiri pintu tempat Sang Eomma duduk. Lalu mencoba menarik Ryeowook keluar. Namun tak berhasil, ia coba kembali tapi tak berhasil.

"Saeng, bertahanlah! Oppa akan menyelamatkanmu".

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
